


Heaven in Earth (A Hundred Days)

by royallystolen



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angels, Deity, F/F, Gen, Mortality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:21:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25333834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/royallystolen/pseuds/royallystolen
Summary: “Do you believe in miracles?”“Sometimes…”“If I tell you something absurd, will you believe me?”Of course, she believes in everything she says.
Relationships: Im Nayeon/Myoui Mina, Im Nayeon/Yoo Jeongyeon
Comments: 3
Kudos: 40





	Heaven in Earth (A Hundred Days)

It was supposed to be an ordinary sunny day for her, just like what it should be for everyone else. That sunny day when everyone will go out with their families or friends. Or that sunny day when you just want to stay at home just relaxing with coffee or tea in hand. That ordinary but perfect sunny day when you think of nothing but pure bliss.

But it wasn’t the case.

Lying in a cold hard ground, her eyes fluttered open slowly, as if she just woke up after a hundreds of years. She blinked once again before her eyebrows knotted. The first thing she noticed was the gloomy sky. It actually made the whole place dark and sad for some reasons. She didn’t move for a while, trying to feel her surroundings.

The air felt kinda polluted but not enough to poison her being. It was eerily quiet to the point she almost heard her heart beat so fast. She sat up straight, only to be greeted by tall buildings towering over her small figure. There were few cars as well parked in the area, but from the looks of it, it doesn't seem to be working.

Everything she was seeing looked abandoned, ancient, and dirty. But she knew she was in the middle of an unknown city. She even thought the possibility of not having electricity everywhere. She continued looking around and there were no signs of life.

Except her.

That was when she looked at herself. She was wearing a collared white shirt with long sleeves, a vest, and a necktie for her top, while a gray pleated skirt, white knee-length socks and brown shoes were for her bottom attire.

Why is she on her school uniform?

She touched her head. Her hair was a mess, like she was involved in a cat fight. She immediately brushed her hair to fix them using her hands. But something got in between her slender fingers. Something cold, a little slimy, and smells metallic.

Blood.

_What the hell happened?_

Strangely, she didn’t feel pain no matter how many times she touched it. She thought of it that much, wondered how it happened. Her eyes looked around for possible clues. Everything around her screams resentment and loneliness. It was all unwelcoming and gray.

But why does she feel the opposite?

That kind of feeling where it was all silent, all about tranquility. There was peace in it.

That kind of silence where you are hearing everything all at once.

She stood up, decided to roam around in that city.

By the way, her name is Im Nayeon.

**DAY 1:**

_Why am I alone?_

_What happened?_

_Why is it like this?_

Nayeon cautiously walked in the unfamiliar empty streets, trying to find non-existent answers to her numerous questions. It was kind of frightening for who knows what she will find out. She wanted answers, but is she ready for it?

Like what her mother always tell her: “don’t ask questions if you're not ready for answers.”

Right, her mother.

She started running from here and there, trying to find her way back home. She did every turn left and right but met every dead end there is. Her little attempt to look for her family failed miserably.

Obviously, she didn’t attend to the cause of the blood in her head. Since she doesn’t feel anything, she just left it like that. It would be a waste of time for her to try and amend it when she needed her time to look for something else.

Instead, she ended up in an old fashioned bookstore after her nth turn to the right. It was sticking out like a sore thumb. The word “bookshop” was written on the top of the doorway in the most uninspiring font, with leaves, small branches, dirt, and cobwebs crawling up on the side. With its current location, it screams antique and traditional but the ambiance it gives off remains inviting.

She entered and she felt like she went back in history. The entirety of the bookstore was not that big, but enough to fit hundreds of books. Everywhere she looked, vintage books were piled up. Bookshelves with cobwebs in them were stood side by side in the whole bookstore. There were also a board on her left where opened books were put up with wilted flowers on them.

She inspected a book near where she stood in the entrance to look for some information. Contrary to what she wanted, confusion took her as she stared at the book written in a language she doesn't have enough knowledge of.

 _Was it written in Latin?_ She thought.

She put it back, thinking it was useless. She walked over in the middle where a small table was seen. Atop of it, an opened book was there and beside it was an unfinished cup of coffee.

_Someone was here._

It wasn’t even a question. She just knew right away.

And she has to find that person.

She immediately looked for a journal or something to be written on in that bookstore. She will write everything that has happened to her everyday, her observations to everywhere she will go to, her insights to whatever might be happening.

It will serve as evidence when everything goes back to normal.

**DAY 5:**

_Why am I still here?_

That was the first thought she had in mind when she opened her eyes. She was lying in the corner of that abandoned—but not haunted—house she found after walking aimlessly last night. She found the abandoned house in a subdivision at the corner of the street, far from the first place she woke up to.

She was right, the whole city has no electricity. The only source of light she had was the glowing moon hovered above her and her tiny flashlight.

Everyday, since she woke up in that godforsaken place, she walked miles just to look for food and decent clothes from markets because she knew that it may take a long time before someone finds her, or the other way around. Everyday, she attempts to look for anything that could give her information, answers, and maybe hope as well.

Like a traveller when the sun sets, she will look for a place to stay and spend the night with her stolen clothes and food. At first, she never liked the idea of stealing and trespassing. Her conscience was bugging her. But at the back of her mind, she asked to whom she'd ask permission to, anyway?

She was still in that uncomfortable makeshift bed she tried so hard to put together the other night. Beside it were empty canned goods and plastic water bottles. She made a dinner out of it last night. It was not enough and she's getting sick of it, for she was eating the same kind of food for the past few days.

It was strange enough to have stocks of food, clothes, medicine, and other necessities, but having blackout in the whole city is another level.

Her eyes landed on the brown journal she got from that antique bookshop. She still wonders how that aesthetically designed journal got in there. The journal itself was covered in brown leather and a thin black string was all over it for additional security. Inside was a black point pen.

She told herself to jot down the things she sees everyday, no matter how insignificant it is. Small details most of the time brings you to a larger one which you will eventually need later on. And that was what she did.

She told herself even that when someone found that journal and she stopped writing, it means she's probably gone.

In the last days though, she cannot deny she wrote the same things over and over. No electricity, no signs of life, gloomy and dark, unanswered questions, loneliness.

She was getting sick of it.

She stood up.

It's another day for her to question everything.

**DAY 9:**

Everyday in this hellhole seems forever.

That was the last sentence she wrote in her journal that night. She let go of her pen in hand, threw the journal away, and sighed exasperatedly. She just got back from her daily food and clothes hunting, and now slumping in her new found bed in a new found house.

Her eyes bore in the ceiling above her. Not quiet sure if she's looking for something else, a detail that could help her get the hell out, or something that could take her mind away from the reality she has now, or just simply trying to prevent her tears from falling.

Either way, she never liked it.

Nayeon used to live in a comfortable life. Things were served on her table in a silver plate. She has her trusted friends and loving family. One could easily conclude that she has not yet experienced any hardship cruel life has to offer in regards to stability and shelter. Everything was almost perfect for her.

Almost.

Ever since she was a little kid dressed up in that little purple princess costume, Nayeon has been the eye of every misfortune there is. She was even called Little Misfortune, which was derived from that dark fantasy adventure video game she used to play with her friends.

It was almost unbelievable. Name every unforeseen incident, maybe minor or not, it happened to her already. She took extra care most of the time to save herself, and good thing she was also surrounded by people who cared about her.

But this time, she's all alone.

And maybe, just maybe, being in this hellhole is counted to be one of her worse unforeseen incident.

Just what the hell really happened?

Her eyelids were slowly closing. She was exhausted, alright. Her mind wanted to know everything as much as she thought of her old life. Even though it was far from being that perfect, she prefers that kind rather than to be here.

She was fighting her way to be awake. But drowsiness took over her in a few seconds. Her heart beats in a peaceful rhythm. She was now sleeping soundly, completely unaware of the things happening. Or so that was supposed to happen.

Blood.

Gunshot.

A woman.

Her eyes shot open immediately. Her breathing became rugged and droplets of sweat formed in her forehead, going down to her flushed cheeks. The beat of her heart now in chaos, total opposite of what she had earlier. She was shaking while her mind was trying to process what she saw.

_What are those?_

Nayeon sat up straight again, a little panicking for she knows it could help her with something. She hurriedly grabbed her pen and journal to write them down, but only to be interrupted with a sharp pain in the back of her head.

She clutches her head and shuts her eyes close, too tight like her life depends on it, too tight she never wants to see anything else. Her head hurts so much, like it was getting ripped open.

A series of events flashes right behind her eyelids like a movie. Although it was all blurry, it struck her head like a lightning. She was overwhelmed with it, as fear, resentment, and confusion enveloped her. The difference was the movie was only exclusive for her. Like it was made for her, or it was created with her.

There was a sense of familiarity with it, but she cannot point it out.

It was like missing someone she never met.

Her heart was in chaos. Her head hurts so much. She didn't know what to do.

She was all alone, dealing with something she has no idea of.

But at the back of her mind, at the deepest region of her heart, she knew it was memories.

Either someone’s or hers.

**DAY 10:**

_Another day, same shit._

The sky was still gloomy and dark. Everything around her screams resentment and loneliness. It was all unwelcoming and gray. Just like the first day she woke up in that city. Nothing changed.

She sighed.

She kicked a pebble when she turned to her right, only to be greeted by an abandoned park which was surrounded by abandoned modern houses. At first glance, it was creepy and quiet as the only sound she heard is the rustling of dried leaves on the ground. The trees in the corner of squared shape park were all wilted. The tiny branches sticking out, just waiting to get revived, if possible.

In an old wooden bench she decided to take a rest. She's been walking for almost 5 hours. The bench created a creaking sound as her weight was applied to the fragile bench. She took out her granola bar she miraculously found in a convenient store she passed by.

She was in the middle of having her last bite when the cold breeze touched her skin. Her eyes roamed around the area. Curiosity took her over because for the past few days, it was the first time she felt that.

The cold breeze was totally different from the usual cold breeze she experienced in her old life. It felt like someone passed by, someone has a message for her, someone was there.

Like someone found her.

Her heart started thumping so loud inside her chest. She squinted her eyes as much as she can for her eyes traveled everywhere in hopes to find someone else. The cold breeze continued swaying her brown waist length hair and took away the wrapper of her granola bar.

Until her eyes landed on something peculiar. It was so peculiar to be in such a place like this. The ground where she stood was dark and tainted, unlike the object she laid her eyes on. It was white and innocent. So peculiar but pure.

A white feather.

She took a big inhale and exhaled with all her fears that started to creep up in her hands. Slowly but surely, her feet started to drag her to the location of the white feather. From afar, the feather looked so delicate and pure.

She was inches away from picking it up when the cold breeze blew once again. It took the feather away from her reach. She sighed, questioned herself why bothering about it, but still following it anyway.

It leads her to a narrow, mysterious alleyway she didn't even notice earlier. Confusion was all over her face. She looked back to the bench she used to sit on earlier, but it was nowhere to be found. Including the wilted trees and squared shape park. The only thing left was a vacant lot with dead leaves.

Her eyes opened wide for she didn’t expect it’d get lost in a few seconds. She covered her mouth with her hands as a cold shiver ran down her spine. Then, a cold breeze reminded her of the alleyway unconsciously.

She did her breathing exercises first before going in. If the whole city was gloomy and dark, in that certain alleyway, there was little to none light that can pass through. She willed up her strength not to create a noise in every footstep she does. She was getting scared and thought of going back when she saw the white feather at the other end of the alleyway.

She ran, still minding the silence she needed to keep. As she was getting closer, she stopped on her tracks when she saw a white cloth in front of her, swaying by the wind. Her eyes traveled from south to north, only to see something else.

Or someone, rather.

The cold breeze blew her hair away to east. Her eyes stuck on the woman in front of her. The woman was facing her back, so Nayeon doesn't know what she looked like. They were feet apart, enough for Nayeon to look at the woman’s overall.

The woman has long brown hair that passed through her bare shoulders. She was wearing a white off shoulder dress that reaches the ground. The whole being of the unknown woman inherits power, authority, and control. At first glance, Nayeon knows she somewhat does not belong in a tainted place like this. She radiates too much morality.

The woman in white seems so holy, so divine.

Nayeon tried reaching out her hand but stopped midway when she noticed how the woman tensed up with her breathing hitched. She froze like she was caught into doing something illegal. Without facing Nayeon, she ran away from her.

“Wait up!” Nayeon shouted.

She didn’t try catching up to the woman in white dress. Instead, she questioned herself what the hell was wrong and why would she run out of her just like that. More questions filled up her confused mind as she saw how the woman disappeared out of her sight. She was fast.

Doesn’t she want to be with someone else?

Where did she get that white dress?

Why does she give off a vibe she cannot name?

Who is she?

She was alone for days. Now, it was just a matter of time and she’s alone again.

Nayeon just wanted someone to be with in this hellhole before they can actually get out. But the thought of someone getting away from her pains her more than it should.

It was unexpected. And it was awful.

**DAY 11:**

_Don’t go after me. Don’t look for me._

_Mind your own business if you want to live._

It was daytime. Another day for Nayeon. Another day to be alone. But it was a new kind of day that was hella surprising. She opened her journal to read her last entry last night about that woman in white dress but a new entry below hers caught her eye.

It wasn’t hers. The penmanship was completely different. It took her a good 10 minutes to process what was written on it. Definitely, the woman in white was the one who wrote this. She was the only person she found in that city.

But why? Is she going to harm her?

Why does she want Nayeon to stay away?

What does she do?

Nayeon was known to be that persistent and impatient kind of person. She knew what she wanted and will not give up on it without proper reasoning serve to her.

Her eyes landed on the message that woman left her. It only made Nayeon more eager to look for her.

And she’ll get what she wanted.

**DAY 20:**

Nine freaking days.

She searched for that woman for nine freaking days. She looked everywhere, from the abandoned subdivisions to abandoned houses, from creepy establishments to creepy parks.

She was still nowhere to be found.

Nayeon sometimes feels someone was watching her from afar. Paranoia hits her from here and there. It was like that woman knows she was looking for her and decided to play hide and seek, making sure Nayeon won't see even the tip of her hair strand.

The woman was too focused on hiding, while Nayeon was too focused on seeking. Maybe that was the reason why Nayeon forgot her daily hunt for food. She barely noticed that her food supply was empty. The worse is, as she walk, her only blister pack of medicine she had fell on the wet ground.

She just wanted to have a companion in that lonely world. She wanted to talk how tiring it was walking miles everyday, how sad she gets whenever she thinks of her old life, how upsetting her current situation is, how she wanted to know everything. She wanted someone to be with her. That alone made her so persistent on looking for that woman.

Unfortunately, her persistence tires the hell out of her. She forgot to eat on the right time and took only water for days due to scarcity of food. But the worse one was she got soaked in rain few hours ago. And she hasn’t made an effort to dry herself.

She was too competitive that she prioritized the woman she barely knew over her health.

She was walking aimlessly with her footsteps lightly thumping on the ground. Her stomach feels hollow and her head was getting light. She didn't mind it at first and continued straight ahead.

Because of light-headedness and unhealthy acts she did, Nayeon thinks her brain was playing tricks on her. She squinted her eyes to see if it was not a delusion. From afar, beyond her reach, she saw a familiar figure of a woman. The same woman she swore to look everywhere for. The same woman she wrote in her journal for days. The same woman she wanted to be with.

The woman took a step back when she saw Nayeon. Astonishment was written all over her face. Her hands on her sides balled into a fist. Before she completely runs away, Nayeon slowly closed her eyes and it took only a few seconds before she hit the ground with a loud thud.

Nayeon lost consciousness.

**DAY 27:**

She sighed for the nth time.

The black pen rolled over Nayeon’s slender fingers as her eyes bore at the brown journal she had always kept since day 1. It has been almost half an hour since she started re-reading a journal entry on the same day she passed out. She barely remembers, but she knew who it was.

_Take care of yourself._

Blister packs of new medicine, bottles of water, and a pack of bread were found beside her makeshift bed for that night. She reached out for it slowly but surely while being wrapped in a thick blanket. Two bottles of water were emptied as she tried to sit up straight, only to have a damp cloth fell down on her lap from her forehead.

That was when it hit her. Moments of her finding that woman and how she fell on the ground. Surely, she cannot take care of herself, but that woman did.

And again, she’s nowhere to be found.

Nayeon was beyond thankful. If it wasn’t for her, there was a high probability of Nayeon being in danger. Although it was still a question as to why that woman keeps distancing herself, she knew she owed her one.

In the following days, Nayeon was more determined to look for her. Not only to have a companion, but also to make up for her debt, to show her gratitude. At the same time, she made sure to take care of herself so she won't waste the chance to talk to her.

One gloomy and dark afternoon, Nayeon was walking down the street cautiously. She just had a sandwich which was pressed almost like a thin line. Good thing she found some eggs in an old market near where she spent the night.

She still wonders how come markets and groceries have some stock. Maybe it was just her lucky day.

She was about to turn left when her skin prickled at the slightest touch of cold breeze on her right arm. She stopped on her tracks and whipped her head to the opposite direction, only to be greeted by the woman she was grateful to.

The woman has both of her hands behind her, lips parted, walking slowly like she owned everything her eyes can wonder. Nayeon can only see the side profile of that woman, but she can tell she radiates the same energy when she first found her. But there was something else, something more.

She screams so much innocence and righteousness.

Before Nayeon could fully admire her, she started running to the woman’s direction. Surprised was an understatement when the woman looked at the running Nayeon.

Nayeon dragged her by the arm towards the nearest tree for a small talk. She doesn’t want to let her chance slip away again, and maybe they could be friends after.

To be honest, Nayeon feels something else, something so eager to return from slumber. But she decided to let it go, for it might not be important.

For her, talking to that woman was more than important.

Her foot was near in an elevated step when she stopped on her tracks. A hand held her wrist. She took it as a signal to looked at the woman in the eye.

The moment their eyes met, something in Nayeon flinched. Like a trigger. Like a switch. Like something snapped. She cannot name it but she definitely knew the feeling.

The feeling of something fairly hot inside her chest. It was not red which may inflict burns. It was not red which may cause damage. The feeling was comfortable and pleasant for it was mild. It was warm. The warmth she was craving for. The warmth she was longing for. The warmth she never knew she needed.

It gradually dissipates in her arms, hands, and fingers. It even traveled up to her head. She felt everything spinning. But it was not enough to knock her unconscious. It was just the right kind of dizziness where she had a glimpse of euphoria.

“Don’t touch me.”

The woman pulled out her wrist from Nayeon’s grip. She cannot believe how a soft and delicate hand can do such aggressive and rough touch. Before she knew it, Nayeon almost tripped on the step behind her.

She knew she was falling to the ground but the woman grabbed her waist in the nick of time. Their faces where just an inch closer. Even Nayeon got a whiff of her natural scent. But most importantly, Nayeon took a good look in her eyes.

The woman’s eyes are too expressive it can nearly be compared to an abstract painting. Everything was different but a certain similarity was still there. Thousands of emotions she can barely name flood her unknowingly. She didn’t even realize they now stood few feet apart.

“Get away from me.”

The woman’s words were like a sharp knife shoved into Nayeon’s heart. It was quick but the pain resided. The warmth she felt earlier was replaced with cool sensation she never liked.

Nayeon was hurt, she cannot deny. She felt like she has contagious disease and that woman was too afraid to get near her. It was devastating in more ways than one. Because clearly, she doesn’t know why.

Is chasing after her still worth Nayeon’s time?

She fell into deep thinking, not realizing the woman left her behind already.

_I guess I’m alone again._

**DAY 32:**

_I’m sorry._

_If you accept my apology, let’s meet at the narrow alleyway you first saw me. Two hours after lunch._

_I’ll be waiting._

_-Jeongyeon_

So Jeongyeon is her name?

She was having this internal battle inside her head. That Jeongyeon woman was making her confused. At one point, she took care of her when she’s sick and saved her from falling on the ground. The second after, she pushed Nayeon away like she did something unforgivable.

Now, she wanted to meet with Nayeon.

What sorcery is this?

Alright, Nayeon was hurt and mad. Who could blame her? She even thought that Jeongyeon was setting up bait to hurt her or something. Kind of overreacting, she knows.

But the more Nayeon think of Jeongyeon, there’s no denying it that there’s something else surfacing inside her. Like she knew about her. Like she had met her before.

The familiar pain in the back of her head returned but it wasn’t painful as before. It was tolerable. She didn’t pay attention to it that much.

She cannot believe she’s thinking too much about the options given to her. Because either way, Nayeon lost and she’ll meet Jeongyeon anyway.

Nayeon may not realize it to herself, but Jeongyeon constantly gives her strange feelings.

Something in her rings.

Meeting Jeongyeon is the only way to answer what was it.

**DAY 40:**

“Your turn.”

“No.”

Nayeon and Jeongyeon were both taking a rest on an old wooden bench near a broken lamp post. It was a gloomy and dark--as usual--afternoon for the both of them. Nayeon encourages Jeongyeon to tell something about herself.

Nayeon was surprised because Jeongyeon had the whole place memorized. She knew where to get stocks of food, clothes, and medicine.

And that afternoon, Nayeon had her best lunch yet, thanks to Jeongyeon.

Nayeon was wearing comfortable sweatpants and long sleeves shirt while letting her long hair swayed by the cold breeze. On the other hand, Jeongyeon was still wearing that white dress.

It has been great curiosity to Nayeon as to how can Jeongyeon pulls off that dress and where'd she get that. It seems too pure and too honourable to be worn in a place like this.

She still looks so holy, so divine.

Sometimes, Nayeon cannot just simple stay silent--blame her curiosity--on asking about Jeongyeon’s identity. And the taller woman never failed to refuse answering any of Nayeon’s questions. Like always.

On the day they met, Nayeon found her standing near the big wilted tree after she passed through the narrow alleyway. At first, she was hesitant for who knows what Jeongyeon might say to her, even after she apologized. Jeongyeon was simply too unpredictable for Nayeon.

All the walls Nayeon tried so hard to build few hours prior melted like a candle the moment Jeongyeon looked at her. In her eyes, regret and remorse were evident. Nayeon doesn't know how it happened, but the familiar warmth inside her chest resurfaced again.

And she never wanted it to leave her.

Jeongyeon made the first move which bewildered her to some extent. Her eyebrows shot up and eyes widened more when Jeongyeon held both of her hands. The taller girl apologized to her personally.

And who in their right mind to reject her?

On Nayeon’s 32nd day on that hellhole, she found a friend.

Ever since that day, Nayeon has always been the storyteller between the two of them. She had been sharing her life in that place with Jeongyeon by the use of her journal. She even knew Nayeon’s old life when everything was normal. However, Jeongyeon barely reacts.

But Nayeon knows she’s listening to her stories. And that’s enough for her.

In the few days they were together, Nayeon found Jeongyeon to be that kind of person who doesn’t show emotions that much, but still cares in her own ways.

Just like when they were looking for food. Apparently, the market Jeongyeon was talking about required walking miles from where they were. Nayeon’s knees were about to give up on their way there, and Jeongyeon--without a word--did not hesitate one bit to give her a piggy back ride.

Even though Jeongyeon herself was getting tired, she put Nayeon first.

Another instance was when both of them were looking for a new house to spend the night. It was nothing unusual and they were walking in peace. But a sudden bolt in the sky which gave light to the surroundings made Nayeon shrieked so loud. Nayeon started shaking until Jeongyeon held her hand.

It was a simple gesture, but Jeongyeon made her felt secured.

Jeongyeon has this cold aura on her sometimes and wanted her identity kept hidden but Nayeon knew she was more than that. She takes care of her in more ways than one. They were just together for a few days, but Jeongyeon’s gestures were making Nayeon feel something.

Something too good to be true.

Something she knew like the back of her hand.

Something she never wanted to let go off.

At the bottom of it all, Nayeon was happy with Jeongyeon.

She hoped it’ll last.

**DAY 50:**

“Stop moving around.” Nayeon got scolded by the taller woman lying beside her.

She looked at her with eyes squinting. “I can't sleep.”

Jeongyeon sat up straight and lean on the wall behind her. It was dead and quiet outside but here they are inside an abandoned house lying in a bed, arguing just because Nayeon had a hard time sleeping.

Nayeon cannot quiet recall how many sheep she already counted just to fall asleep. Her mind didn’t shut up about the hardships she overcame in the past few days. She knew she might go bat shit crazy for real if she hadn’t found Jeongyeon.

If it weren’t for Jeongyeon.

She raised her head and looked at the woman on her left side. Nayeon cannot believe how she can fully admire Jeongyeon this close. Her small face she can easily cup with her big hands, her expressive brown eyes who speaks for her, her natural pout which barely utters a word.

She looks beautiful. And she’s with her.

Nayeon’s more contented than ever.

Jeongyeon noticed Nayeon looking at her with interest. Unbothered, Jeongyeon’s brows furrowed. Nayeon only giggled at her reaction. Then she thought of something else.

“I have an idea.” Nayeon moved closer to her, as if they were feet apart. Of course, Jeongyeon just shot her a look. Nayeon knew that the probability of Jeongyeon ignoring or refusing her request was high, but she was willing to call her shots. “Sing for me.”

She stared at the most expressive eyes she ever laid her eyes on, and it stared right back at her. It would be a lie to say if she didn't feel herself getting lost into it. That pair of brown eyes were at its brightest in their dark world.

Nayeon knew it speaks too many secrets waiting to be heard, too many emotions waiting to be felt, too many words waiting to be spoken.

She was willing to witness it all.

A soft voice telling a confirmation from Jeongyeon snapped Nayeon from her reverie. She was too surprised that Jeongyeon accepted her request which resulted her to freeze in that moment. But she has more.

Jeongyeon held her head and guided her towards her lap. From her point of view, she could only see Jeongyeon’s lower limbs. She cannot bring herself to look at the taller girl as she felt her cheeks flushed in a medium shade of red. She even brought her right hand to her lips to prevent unnecessary noises.

She was so stiff and Jeongyeon could only sigh.

Before she knew it, Nayeon’s tensed shoulders started to relax a bit when Jeongyeon’s hand was stroking her long wavy hair. They may have hold hands prior to this moment, but Nayeon couldn’t take off her mind to the fact that Jeongyeon’s hand were indeed magical.

First off, Jeongyeon’s hand perfectly fits hers. Like the spaces in between her slender fingers were made rightfully for her. It was strange yet feels so right.

She may never admit, but the comfort and security Jeongyeon’s hand brings her was something else. For her, it was an unspoken promise that Jeongyeon will never let her go and face the tainted and cruel world alone. It was just nice that someone was willing to hold her.

Then, she started to sing in a low deep voice.

_Like the sun and moon in the sky_

_Although we can't meet, like them_

_You and I you and I you and I_

_Don't forget that we'll be together after dark_

Nayeon never knew hearing someone else sing a song for her can be that calming. The calmness she was longing for amidst the chaos she got herself into. The calmness that brings her strength and healing to continue what started for her. The calmness she thought she has found before, but was cradled in Jeongyeon’s voice in her own reality.

Jeongyeon sounded low and deep but something more was evident in it. The words echoing in her ears, as soft as the feather she saw when they first met, as sweet as the feeling of Jeongyeon holding her hand when in fright. It was a mixture of different tones and textures. Nonetheless, Nayeon would love to hear them all at once.

_If you look at the sky_

_Like that moon in the daytime_

_You and I you and I you and I_

_I will always be by your side_

Nayeon thinks voices are most powerful when trying to give a message. And in the tone of Jeongyeon’s voice, she somewhat demands to be heard. She listened to her carefully with all her heart and drifting consciousness. Fortunately, her voice reached her and conveyed what she has to say.

Jeongyeon’s voice makes Nayeon feels that they were in a safer place.

Little did she know, it started an eruption of emotions in her heart.

Before she can fully close her eyes to sleep, the familiar warmth she felt before invaded her whole being. Yes, it was familiar because it was the same kind of warmth she felt when their eyes first met. But no, it was not that kind of familiar because she felt it before.

It was the kind of familiarity that leans toward Jeongyeon herself. The kind of familiarity that makes her wonder if they had met before. The kind of familiarity that makes her feel at home.

That kind of familiarity and warmth Nayeon always wanted to take care of.

**DAY 65:**

“What time did you sleep last night?” Nayeon asked.

“Few minutes after you.” Jeongyeon curtly told her while holding her gaze outside.

It was one of those days when both of them just wanted to stay indoors, minding their own businesses. Aside from Nayeon has something to do, taking a break for a day won’t hurt.

She has been writing for hours already in her brown journal. Her writings include all their activities for the past few weeks. Some theories she’s been thinking about every other night were also written there, as if they were all testimonies when people ask them about where they have been.

Nayeon took note of everything she had observed. Every detail was written there; even the dried brown leaf she thought was a tiny frog. She could have squealed right there and then, but her friend held her down.

She looked back at her previous entries, and she’d be lying if she says her entries has no Jeongyeon in it. In fact, every sentence contains Jeongyeon in it.

The taller girl across the room doesn’t do and say much, Nayeon knows. But every time she does her a little favour or gesture, she just melts.

Every little thing Jeongyeon does fascinate her.

She looked back at Jeongyeon, who’s now looking out the window, as if the surroundings outside changed one bit. Her hands were leaning on the window frame with her line of vision straight ahead, as if an unexpected moment would happen any minute.

Jeongyeon looks like she was thinking too deep, about the world, about the universe, about the impossible.

Unconsciously, Nayeon thought maybe Jeongyeon was also thinking about her. A wishful thinking, indeed.

She was staring for long, and Jeongyeon didn’t mind.

The environment may not change, but the tranquility they both share was right in the moment. The kind of silence that didn’t separate them, but the kind that binds them together. The kind of silence which knots their mind and satisfies their soul. It was the kind of silence that’s enough.

“Do you believe in miracles?”

Jeongyeon’s eyes remained outside when her words slipped out of her lips. Nayeon didn’t make a move, as if the question entered her left ear and escaped through the right. Jeongyeon repeated herself, with the tone she used the first time. She turned around to look at her.

“Sometimes...” Nayeon answered, almost a whisper. It came out unsure and a little bothered.

The next thing she knew, Jeongyeon’s lips curved into a small smile. A small smile she never expected, a small smile that assures her it was alright, a small smile so kind she almost believe it was not real. She could have sworn she gasped so loud in that moment.

“Our existence is miracle itself, don’t you think?” Jeongyeon folded her arms across her chest and leaned against the window frame. She didn’t take her eyes off of her, as she wanted to see her reaction.

“Yeah, you’re right.” Nayeon silently agrees. She doesn’t know if it is because of the sudden shift of topic and atmosphere or because of Jeongyeon staring at her doing what she doesn’t usually do, or both, that she just agreed to her.

The taller woman sighed, held her head down for a moment then returned her gaze to meet hers. It was just a simple movement, but Nayeon held her breath since.

“If I tell you something absurd, would you believe me?”

Oxygen was what Nayeon needed. She held her breath only to be asked with a rhetorical question, and Jeongyeon has no idea about it.

Of course, she believes everything Jeongyeon says.

“I’m an angel.”

Nayeon’s mind buffers. Her face contorts with uncertainty. Did she hear it right? What angel? The one with wings and white dresses?

“The one associated with deities.”

Something flickered in Nayeon’s mind.

White dresses.

Feathers.

Holy.

Divine.

Oh my god.

Her hand automatically reached her mouth which formed an ‘o’. She whipped her head back at Jeongyeon who still has her gaze on her. The small smile she never bothered to wipe off didn’t actually help.

“What the hell?”

Before she could stop herself, Jeongyeon snickered. The word hell doesn’t really sit well with her, but it was Nayeon so she let it pass. Nayeon was torn between getting embarrassed or thankful. But Jeongyeon snickered. Another rare sight.

Nayeon remembered what her mother told her before. Whenever you see a white feather out of nowhere, it was probably because an angel was there. And that was what happened to Nayeon when she saw Jeongyeon the first time.

The newly found information slowly sinks into Nayeon. It was an assumption based to what her mother told her, but it's the only thing she has right now. Her eyes bore into Jeongyeon as if she can see her soul, to check if she was indeed an angel.

“Don’t you find it weird that you’re the only living one here, then you suddenly found me because of a white feather loitering around?”

Nayeon started reminiscing the first moment she woke up in that place. Almost everything was abandoned, ancient, and dirty. There were no signs of life except her.

She was the embodiment of heaven in that earth. That’s what she thought.

Until she found her.

Until she found Jeongyeon who claims to be someone who’s not human, the one associated with the deities.

But where is she, exactly? And why is Jeongyeon here? With her?

She’s missing something. Then a memory of Jeongyeon when they first met flashed in her mind. Her eyes looked at her to ask when suddenly a sharp pain enveloped her head.

Nayeon immediately held onto it, clutches her head hard as if it’s the only way to relieve the pain. She felt the pain like an electric shock from the back of her head going to the sides and eventually crawling even in the tips of her being.

Screams of horror rolled off her tongue like it actually helps. She was in too much pain to notice she was already on the floor.

On the other hand, Jeongyeon immediately rushed to her side and held her. She was trying to call her out, asking what was hurting and how it happened too quickly. The calmness they shared evaporated, much to their dismay.

It was a mystery to Nayeon how her headaches brought blurry images and moments. It looked like it was rested at the back of her mind, waiting to be stirred. She doesn’t know if it’s a good or bad one, but Jeongyeon’s voice made it resurfaced.

The images where all about these strangers. She doesn’t have any idea who they were, but they looked so happy, contented, and carefree. It was something Nayeon can be joyful about, but she felt her heart clenched at the sight in her mind for some reasons.

She knew it shouldn’t be like that.

There was nothing to be heard in that place but Nayeon’s screams and Jeongyeon’s pleas. Nayeon was on the verge of losing it, but a statement from the other woman seeps into her, deep and rooted.

“I’m sorry.”

Like a bubble, the wrecking pain in both of Nayeon’s head and chest disappeared. She looked back at Jeongyeon who was cupping her cheeks tightly. Too tight she wants her to only look at her.

Nayeon saw it with both of her eyes, inches close, that the tranquility and silence in Jeongyeon’s eyes were replaced with sorrow, regret, and unbelievably, hate.

It was too intense to look at but too passionate to be ignored.

“Jeongyeon...” She called her in a small voice.

Nayeon felt Jeongyeon’s hand falling onto her shoulders. Her parted lips formed into a thin line. Her eyes blink and it turned blank. Her face started to show an emotion she cannot believe an angel could do.

Jeongyeon was mad.

Nayeon saw how fast she stood up in place, arms on the side with both palms balled into a fist. Her knuckles turned white for whatever reason she has. She tried reaching out for her, to calm her down in ways she know.

But Jeongyeon strode across the room to get out. Nayeon attempted to call her out and ask what the problem was even though she herself was still struggling to stabilize her breathing. But she was too quick for Nayeon.

The door shut close before her eyes. It was too loud for Nayeon. But she doesn’t like the silence that followed. Unlike the silence they had few minutes prior, it brings worries and disappointments.

She felt all alone.

She sat in front of the door abruptly, not minding the cold feeling of the floor in her legs. Her eyes stuck in the closed door, as if it will bring Jeongyeon back to her.

Unnecessary thoughts filled her mind. She has no idea who are the people in the blurry images she saw that caused her headache. It may be a dream but it seems so close to reality. Or was it memories? Of whom?

But most importantly, her mind wonders to Jeongyeon.

Why did she react like that? Is it her fault her head ached so much? What was she apologizing for? Where is she now? Why did she go out suddenly? Why is she mad?

Is Jeongyeon the real being she thought she is?

Numerous questions raced inside her head and it will remain unanswered because Jeongyeon was nowhere near her.

She was on the verge of crying. Heck, she was crying. She didn’t know where it went wrong, if it was even her fault. They just met a few weeks ago, but the dull ache she felt after Jeongyeon left was something else.

Being so unfortunate even to moments like this frustrates Nayeon even more. She starts to overthink even the smallest detail. It was like looking for an answer to her question, only to find out later that it wasn’t there in the first place.

She averted her gaze on the window where Jeongyeon used to lean on against few hours earlier, only to see her surroundings in almost pitch black. It’s been hours since she sat in front of the doorway, waiting for her.

As if on cue, the door in front of her opened, revealing Jeongyeon in another white dress that reaches her knees, clad in elegance and sophistication, as if what happened earlier didn't exist in the first place. But her eyes say otherwise.

“Were you waiting for me?”

Instead of answering, Nayeon stood up immediately it made her head spin. Despite that, she ran to the taller woman’s arms. Without words, they enveloped each other in a warm, tight embrace. The first hug they shared since they first met.

Nayeon thought that it was somehow special.

“Did I do something wrong? Why did you leave?” Nayeon asked her in a little voice, still in Jeongyeon’s arms. She settled her head in Jeongyeon’s neck, her lips almost touching the woman’s collarbone. Tears were evident in hear face still, and she doesn’t want to show traces of it.

Jeongyeon unconsciously rubs her back, slowly, up and down with her delicate hand, telling her everything’s alright, and she’s not at fault without using words. She could only sigh. “You didn’t do anything wrong.”

Nayeon was about to ask something again, only to be interrupted by Jeongyeon’s hand finding its way to her cheeks. She looked at the girl holding her face, totally forgetting what she was trying to hide and getting lost in her expressive eyes. They were so close even air could struggle to pass through.

Jeongyeon uttered something that tugged Nayeon’s heart more than it should.

“Thank you.” She rubbed her thumb over Nayeon’s cheekbone to wipe the traces of dried tears. She doesn’t know if her eyes were tricking her, but Jeongyeon looked at her lovingly with glistening eyes. “Thank you for waiting for me.”

**DAY 72:**

Ever since that night, Nayeon noticed the inevitable changes.

Jeongyeon became affectionate towards Nayeon.

The changes gave her uncertain feelings. She tends to overthink about it a lot, especially when Jeongyeon talks to her in a very calm tone, looks at her like she's a gem, touches her hand most of the time, hugs her even more tight. Basically, every little thing Jeongyeon does gives her feeling of being adored, of being prioritized, of being taken care of. She likes it nevertheless, but it gives her worries, too.

Clarification was what she wanted, to talk about the real score, but was afraid of rejection and possibly, being left alone.

She just can’t nonchalantly ask that to someone she just met. And she’s even crazy for feeling that way.

No one can blame her, though. With Jeongyeon, the familiarity she feels was on a different level. It was even safe to say that Jeongyeon’s arms are her comfort zone in this hellhole, for the sense of security and certainty were keeping her sane.

She served as her anchor. And she wanted her to be constant.

It will always feel like home with her.

Another house they decided to sleep in. Another night for Nayeon where she was almost thrown out by Jeongyeon for tossing and turning for hours in their bed. It wasn’t a rare occurrence for them to sleep on the same bed, that’s why Nayeon was used to Jeongyeon singing her to sleep ever since that night.

Maybe, this is one of those nights where she’ll fall asleep with her deep but soft voice, cradled in her arms. Just one pleading look from Nayeon and a sheepish smile, she expects Jeongyeon to just sigh and stroke her hair to make her fall asleep.

_You’re still shining in that sky I think of_

_Do you think about me right now?_

_That makes me cry_

Nayeon has heard this song for many times already. She almost memorized the words and how Jeongyeon sings it for her. But she never complained even once. She just wanted to hear Jeongyeon.

_If I just stay still and close my eyes_

_The seasons we've been together will come back to me_

_It feels like they'll hug me_

Ever since she woke up in this godforsaken place, there was never a day she thought of going back to her old life. She wanted to experience being with her family and friends again. She wanted to go back to normal.

But now, hearing Jeongyeon’s voice makes her think that she will always be there, not leaving her alone. True or not if Jeongyeon was indeed an angel as she assumes her to be, she wanted to be with her.

Being with Jeongyeon makes her feel a lot of things. The fleeting feeling whenever Jeongyeon smiles at her. The heat that spreads in her cheeks whenever they hug. The way her insides melt whenever she takes care of her.

Nayeon was still uncertain, but she knew she felt it before, but it was all different in different aspects. Jeongyeon brings peace to her heart, only to give chaos whenever she looks at her.

It was confusing.

Nayeon feels that Jeongyeon won’t leave her, and she didn’t want it to happen either. She pledged to herself that she will do anything to go back to normal, and that goal includes Jeongyeon with her. She doesn’t want them to get separated. Her heart knew she cannot take it.

Now, she doesn’t know if she’ll believe Jeongyeon is an angel. She was capable of human emotions plus having free will at one point. The other girl could be tricking her, but she will do anything for them to be together.

She simply cannot live without her.

Suddenly, her eyelids fluttered open. She fell asleep again without her knowing, but still cuddled up to Jeongyeon when she woke up. She raised her head and averted her gaze to Jeongyeon, only to see her peacefully sleeping.

It was pitch black, maybe midnight. She slowly got up, avoided creating noises to prevent Jeongyeon from waking up. Her throat felt parched and she decided to have a glass of water.

On her way to the kitchen, the sound of the wind created a noise which was loud enough for her to hear. She looked back at Jeongyeon, but she still had her eyes closed. Nayeon walked to the front door to check.

When she stepped outside, cold breeze greeted her. It was a different kind of cold breeze for it was a lot colder than what she expected it to be. The wind passed by her so fast she heard rustling of leaves on her right side, followed by a loud thud. Her feet decided to take her there for further inspection, but a hand grabbed her arm aggressively.

She looked back at the owner of the hand, almost having a heart attack when she saw it was Jeongyeon. Not just Jeongyeon, but a horror stricken and worried Jeongyeon. She felt the insides of her stomach churning.

“What are you doing?!” Jeongyeon’s voice roared in her ears, breaking the silence once occurred. Her hands still in Nayeon’s arm, gripping tightly as each second pass by.

She felt her hands growing cold, but cannot bring herself to remove Jeongyeon’s hand on her arms. Confusion started to build up in her system. It was not entirely clear to her why Jeongyeon’s too worried. “I heard something so I checked—“

“It’s dangerous out here!” Nayeon took a glance on her arm and saw how Jeongyeon’s fingers were imprinted on them, causing redness in the area. It was getting painful, so she held the taller girl’s hand to remove it. When Jeongyeon resisted, that was when fear crept up in Nayeon’s being. “You could have woken me up and I’ll accompany you!”

“I’m sorry—“

“It isn’t hard to ask me something so simple, you know?”

“Jeong—“

“Don’t do that again, Nayeon—“

“Why the fuck are you so damn mad?!” Nayeon burst out suddenly. Aside from the fact she doesn’t really like getting cut off, it was unknown to her why she’s mad when all she did was to inspect something suspicious.

“You don’t understand anything so please—“

“Then make me understand why you are getting furious over—“

“Because I thought I’d lose you again!”

Silence.

The silence followed after shouting some profanities makes Nayeon’s skin crawl, as if they laid a finger on something that should remain untouched, as if they said something that should be left unspoken, as if unnecessary words were laid out when it should be unheard.

But Nayeon knew they needed it.

“What?” She stuttered, cannot fathom her thoughts properly. She was so anxious but doesn’t want to let the topic go. Not when Jeongyeon told her she doesn’t want to lose her. Not when Jeongyeon’s tears almost fall.

Jeongyeon visibly swallowed, her lips formed into a thin line. Nayeon saw how Jeongyeon blinked away her tears, as if she didn’t say anything they needed to talk about. She turned back on her. “Forget what I said.”

“No, let’s talk.” How the tables have turned when Nayeon grabbed a hold of Jeongyeon’s arm, forcing to face her. “What the hell was that?”

There were no choices given to Jeongyeon but to face the confused girl in front of her. But she has the option either to tell a lie or tell the truth. Looking at Nayeon right now, she doesn’t have the heart to tell something untruthful, but she knew, deep down, it would be better for the both of them to be oblivious about it.

“Let me go.” And that’s all she could say.

“No, not until you tell me what I was asking for.” Nayeon sighed. She took it as a signal for her to tell what she truly feels, whatever the results may be. Especially now that she feels a little reciprocated. It’s now or never, she thought. “Jeongyeon—“

“Don’t.”

Jeongyeon signaled her to stop talking, like she never wanted to hear her loud thoughts and overflowing feelings, when in reality she wanted more of it. She wanted her to keep mum about what she has to say, for she thinks it would be better to be cradled up in silence.

Jeongyeon’s hand was suspended in the air. Nayeon stared at it as if it could start a fire, unbelievably feeling shocked that Jeongyeon doesn’t want to listen to her. She was surprised, she was hurt. And it’s frightening how a simple rejection from Jeongyeon can hurt so much.

She saw how Jeongyeon slowly put her hand down, little by little her white knuckles showing off. The taller girl’s hands were shaking, and her head was bowed down, as if staring at the ground was more worthy than looking at Nayeon’s pleading eyes.

“I know what you’re trying to say.” Jeongyeon muttered in a low, hoarse voice, which was laced with doubts and fears. Nayeon was willing to take it all away, only if Jeongyeon lets her. “We just can’t be together.”

She felt her heart broke.

Nayeon’s eyes were glistening with painful tears but she tried so hard to keep them from falling. She doesn’t understand. What does she mean exactly?

Is her goal not happening in the near future?

“What do you mean?” She fought so hard to stabilize her voice, but it came out trembling, much to her dismay. The certain warmth she feels whenever she’s with Jeongyeon slowly fades away, replaced with cold poison.

“I’m not a mortal. It’s forbidden.”

Nayeon knew she was lying. There was something else. There was something needed to get out. There was a truth under those lies. She shook her head, refusing to believe the other girl.

“You said you thought you’d lose me again. Again.” Nayeon was getting frustrated and it was more than evident in her voice. Her hand was itching to hold Jeongyeon, but preventing herself to. “We must have been together before. Am I right?”

She totally forgot that her mother told her not to ask questions when she’s not ready for answers. But it was too late. The question she has been longing to ask Jeongyeon hanged in the air, waiting to be answered. Unfortunately, silence followed. She took it as a response.

Silence was her response.

Resignation was taking over Nayeon. Her tensed shoulders started to slump, and she exhaled sharply. She was unmoving, root in the place as she stared at Jeongyeon who still has her eyes on the cold ground. It baffles her how she felt exhausted when all she did was to ask.

“Do you want to leave?”

Nayeon’s words pierced through Jeongyeon, which made the other girl avert her eyes towards her. It pains her that she needed to ask that for Jeongyeon to look at her. She saw how her chest rose up and down, as if her question hurt Jeongyeon more than what she did. It wasn’t even half of it.

Jeongyeon’s afraid that if she muttered something--anything--things will go downhill even further. Without words, she blinked and took a step back, not leaving Nayeon’s eyes, as if still wanting her to take back what she said.

But it only bounced back to her. She got silence as response.

She turned around, slowly making a step away from Nayeon. Her hand made its way into her lips to prevent a sob. She ran her hand through her long brown hair, as if it could brush away the sadness and frustrations she was feeling that moment.

She didn’t know Nayeon broke down to where she left her.

It was an unfortunate night because they had no idea that they are approaching the end.

**DAY 75:**

It was empty.

Her hand automatically searched for something--or someone, rather--the moment she opened her eyes. The emptiness that follows woke her up completely. She grew curious, until what happened the night before slowly sunk into her.

She can barely open her eyes, and a dull pain invaded her head. With eyes shut tightly, she remembered how she cried herself to sleep last night, because no one was there to sing for her. Another pang of pain with hint of guilt and sadness hit her chest, as if the situation couldn’t get any worse.

Nayeon stood up. She doesn’t have a choice but to continue her day as usual. Even without her.

The preparation for her breakfast was immediate as she planned on how to get out of that place. Unconsciously, she prepared breakfast good for two people. And when she noticed what she did, it was too late. All she could do is to sigh.

In silence, she ate.

Afterwards, she looked straight ahead of her, as if someone was there and wanted to talk. There was none, like she expected it to be. The space in front of her was empty, where it should not be.

It was cold, not the kind of cold when a breeze touched her skin, but the kind of cold that’s followed by emptiness, because she’s now alone.

She couldn’t eat any further for all she does is to see Jeongyeon wherever. She was used to living with Jeongyeon, that loneliness and quietness suffocated her. The pang of pain in her chest doubled, as her tears started to fall in her cheek.

She stood up too fast she stumbled in the corner of the table. It actually reminded her of the time when she almost tripped and Jeongyeon was there to prevent that from happening. But now that she’s gone, she tripped completely without anyone trying to help her stand up.

That was when a headache struck her head once more. It was the kind of headache she experienced before with Jeongyeon, but right now, it seems more painful.

She clenched her head again, a habit she does as if it could actually relieve the pain. Her eyes were shut close, so tight, that suddenly an unexpected happen, now that she's all alone.

Series of events flashed right before her eyes. They were blurry at first, like memories sleeping at the back of her mind, waiting to be awakened. Few seconds passed by, and she got a clear view of where she is.

It was a sunny day. The sun rays touched her skin and it prickled in heat. There were trees everywhere and the ground she's standing at were filled with grass. Her ears were filled with children’s laughter. The spring breeze blew her long brown hair.

She found herself in a school playground.

A little girl in her school uniform passed by in front of her, maybe ranging to 5-7 years old, running to the opposite direction of where she was looking at. The kid has long black hair and porcelain white skin. The familiarity Nayeon felt towards the kid was overwhelming so she decided to follow her.

Nayeon noticed that the kid was holding a paper plane with cute little drawings of flowers on its wings. Because of getting distracted by a crow situated in a nearby tree, the kid bumped into someone. Nayeon acted fast to help the little girl but to her surprised, her hand just passed through the kid’s arm, like she was a ghost.

She got confused for a second. But she doesn’t feel anything either.

She tried it again, but the kid continued to run. She followed her, but stopped abruptly when she threw her paper plane with cute little drawings of flowers on its wings towards a bunch of children singing a familiar nursery rhyme.

The paper plane she threw eventually hit a kid at the back of her head. She was in the middle of singing but stopped and looked back at the little kid after. She has a shoulder length black hair, eyes like a cat and possibly the same age as the first kid. She approached the kid with long hair, thinking that maybe what happened wasn’t accidental.

“What are you doing?” Nayeon saw a hint of arrogance in the second kid. She looked back at the first kid and saw how she was about to cry.

“I’m sowwy.” The kid’s pronunciation wasn’t fully developed yet, and now her little pinkish lips are turning into a pout. Her voice even faltered, and eyes glistening.

“You didn’t do it on purpose?” Nayeon’s right eyebrow shot up. How come a kid can speak like that? She seems mature than her age. The first kid shook her head. To Nayeon’s surprise, the kid with cat-like eyes strokes the other kid’s hair. “Okay.”

“You’re not mad?” The first kid inquired. She wiped her eyes and nose aggressively, to remove the tears and maybe, snot. It’s now the second kid’s turn to shake her head. “Are we now friends?”

The second kid, with a slightly tanned skin, cat like eyes and shoulder length hair offered her right hand without words. The other girl gave her a toothy grin and happy eyes. “My name is Nayeon! What about you?”

They shook hands. “Kyung Wan.”

Nayeon was about to stepped into the conversation of the two kids, but before she could, her vision started to get blurry again. She felt her world spin she almost got knocked over. Before that happens, the environment shifted.

What the hell was that? Is that her? Or just a mere coincidence they have the same name? She’s certain that the kid with a long black hair isn't what she looked like when she was a kid. And she doesn't remember a friend named Kyung Wan.

Or that’s what she thought.

Her heart started thumping so loud she almost heard it near her ears. It started unnoticeable at first, but the more she thought of someone named Kyung Wan, it goes rapid each second, and familiar warmth starts to creep in.

She looked at the new environment where she actually was. Unlike the first one, everything was almost pitch black, if not only for the moon that hovers above them. There was also a mansion situated behind her, and she was surrounded with flowers. She’s guessing she’s at someone’s garden.

Muffled giggles were heard on her right, and she saw two girls in their teenage years. They were smiling, the one with long black hair looking at the moon and stars, while the other one with short hair looking at the girl beside her.

They must be Nayeon and Kyung Wan.

Nayeon unconsciously walked over beside them. It was visible to the Teenage Nayeon that she was living a comfortable life, maybe born with silver spoon in her mouth even. Her purple silk pyjamas give it off. She has this sophisticated aura, which gives Older Nayeon the vibe that she came from a wealthy family.

On the other hand, Kyung Wan has the opposite. She was wearing a sleeveless cotton shirt and cotton pajamas. It was obviously worn out and even has dirt on them. She may be born to a family opposite Teenage Nayeon’s, but Older Nayeon knows she’s as worthy as everybody else.

“Look where my paper plane got us! We've been the best of friends for years.” Teenage Nayeon exclaimed. The excitement in her voice felt like it was their first time meeting, or maybe it's the celebration of their 10th year friendship.

“I’m glad we have met.” Kyung Wan told the other girl in a small voice, as if she never wanted to blurt it out. It gives Older Nayeon the thought that Kyung Wan was never expressive.

“Aww, of course!” Teenage Nayeon rested her head on Kyung Wan’s shoulders and sighed. It was like a spot she has always liked to be nestled in. “I hope we can be together for more years.”

Kyung Wan looked at the moon and stars then smiled. “Of course. I'll still see you become an achiever.”

“We’re both going to be achievers soon!” Teenage Nayeon sat up straight and linked her arm to Kyung Wan’s. “All of my goals included you.”

Kyung Wan could only sigh.

“What about you? You didn’t tell me what you wanted to become when you grow old. What are your dreams?”

Older Nayeon had her breathing hitched when Kyung Wan stared at the Teenage Nayeon in her eyes, as if getting lost in the sea of space in her brown pools. The air circulating them was calming, the scene was serene, but her heartbeat doubled, as if she’s the one getting stared at. Her heart's in chaos despite the peaceful night.

Kyung Wan was silent, but her thoughts were as loud as fireworks shooting up in the sky. Her words were just books, but her feelings were library. Teenage Nayeon wasn’t just her flower, but an entire garden. She continued to stare at her, realizing that the girl in front of her was what she wanted.

Being with Nayeon until the end is the only thing she wished for.

And Teenage Nayeon has no idea about it even one bit.

Things blurred again. Good thing Nayeon got used to it immediately. She closed her eyes and she felt her surroundings getting stable. She raised her hand to cover her eyes before opening them, as she felt blinding light hits her face. She adjusted her vision right away.

She found herself in a room painted in white, windows covered with white satin curtains laced with embroidered little flowers, white sheet covered queen size bed and a boudoir on the side. Seated there was Teenage Nayeon brushing her hair.

Teenage Nayeon immediately got up before Older Nayeon looked over to what she was doing exactly. Teenage Nayeon got out of her room with excitement and smiles all over, hopping on her way out even. She followed until they got to the front door and a black car was waiting for her. She was right; Teenage Nayeon came from a wealthy family.

Before she goes inside, she looked at the side of their open wide gates. Older Nayeon whipped her head as well, and found Kyung Wan hiding behind a post. She was hesitant to go over Teenage Nayeon, so she initiated going to her instead. Both of them went inside the car. Older Nayeon went in before their butler closed the doors. The car started moving.

“Your parents might get mad, Nayeon.” Kyung Wan broke the silence. Her line of vision was glued to the view outside, as if she can see a different one aside from trees.

“Why would they get mad?” Teenage Nayeon stopped inspecting her nails and looked at Kyung Wan.

“Your parents never liked me being friends with you.” Kyung Wan told her in a very serious tone, looked back at her, as if she felt Teenage Nayeon’s gaze pierced at the back of her head. Teenage Nayeon sighed.

“It’s my birthday today. I can do whatever I want.”

“That’s the point. It’s your birthday. You should be with them.”

“But I want to go to the park with you. Let’s fly kites and eat sandwiches and pick flowers and—“

“Let’s go back,” Kyung Wan suggested. Older Nayeon concluded that Teenage Nayeon’s parents don’t want her to be with Kyung Wan, maybe because of their financial status. It was wrong in so many ways, but she cannot do anything about. She saw how anxious Kyung Wan was. “It's a bad idea.”

“It’s my birthday, Kyung Wan. This is my wish, to spend it with you.” Teenage Nayeon pleaded.

“But we’re together for almost every day.” Kyung Wan convinced her one more time. It’s frightening that they were risking her best friend’s freedom just to go the park. But what Teenage Nayeon responded made all her worries fade away in an instant.

“And you’re the best part of my every day.” Teenage Nayeon held her hand, looked at her black orbits, and gave her a toothy grin she cannot simply ignore. Kyung Wan sighed, giving up. Rejection never crossed her mind when it comes to Teenage Nayeon. “Cheer up. Just look at that crow staring at you outside!”

And all the while, Older Nayeon realized the bond they had over the years. Teenage Nayeon barely encounters hardships. Everything was served to her so easily, like a snap of finger she’ll have everything what she wanted. On the other hand, Kyung Wan has the opposite. Every struggle Teenage Nayeon never knew had Kyung Wan overcome them. She’s used to things not falling on their right places. Life around Kyung Wan was never easy.

That was why when the only good thing that fell on the right place arrived in Kyung Wan’s life, which was Nayeon, she doesn’t know what to do.

Now, they have been together for years. Sure, they can be considered as worlds apart in different aspects, but the string that keeps them intact can be compared to a thick rope made out of the strongest steel. They complement each other. No one can separate them.

It has dawned on Older Nayeon that Kyung Wan will do anything for Teenage Nayeon. For the way she spoke to her in silence. For the way she took care of her in every waking day of their lives. For the way she got lost in her eyes and never wanting to be found.

She can see through it all.

The ride on the way to the park was peaceful and smooth. Silence engulfed them as Older Nayeon had her eyes stuck to Teenage Nayeon, leaning her head on Kyung Wan’s shoulder, and Kyung wan, who was secretly looking at her. Her eyes fell on their hands holding each other. Teenage Nayeon fumbling on Kyung Wan’s fingers, like it was the most precious thing she had ever held.

Sadly, the solitude they all shared didn’t last long.

The car came into a sudden halt. Teenage Nayeon almost got thrown in the front seat if it weren't to Kyung Wan holding her. She was about to scold their butler when he went out of the car. Their eyes followed him, and they were shocked to see armoured men surrounded the car.

Kyung Wan instinctively hugged Teenage Nayeon as horror and fear started to appear in her face. One of the armoured men opened the car door and forced them to get out of the car. They resisted but those men were just naturally stronger.

Older Nayeon tried so hard to protect them, not because she was the older one or the sense of responsibility taking over her. But the feeling of she needed to step in and protect them to prevent a series of unfortunate events waiting to occur. But she just couldn't. Her hand kept on passing through them. She doesn’t know why. It frustrates the life out of her.

Around four men pointed their guns at the younger girls’ direction. Teenage Nayeon was obviously crying and Kyung Wan hid her behind her back. The taller one was shaking terribly, but did her best to put on a brave face because she knew someone has to be between the two of them.

Their butler, who was a traitor, told Teenage Nayeon that both of them will be held hostage until a certain amount of cash will be given to them. Teenage Nayeon was the one who answered, telling him that her family didn’t do him anything wrong. She was now in front of Kyung Wan. They bickered for a while and all Older Nayeon can do was to watch them.

Until she heard a gunshot.

Her world felt like it went to a slow motion, frame by frame etched into her memory for forever. Every single detail was a nightmare that will haunt her for a long time. She felt her heart skipped a bit and it hurts. But was not as painful as the scene that occurred before her.

The butler prematurely fired his gun towards Teenage Nayeon’s direction. She couldn’t move, maybe because of the loud sound the gun made, or the thought she may never see the sun rise again. She was rooted from the ground, but Kyung Wan moved for her.

In a fraction of a second, Kyung Wan wrapped her arms around her body and head, as if protecting all of her. The bullet shot through Kyung Wan’s body, blood gushing out nonstop, as both of them got knocked over because of the impact.

Older Nayeon rushed to their aid as fast as she could. She expects Teenage Nayeon to hold Kyung Wan, but surprised when she saw her eyes closed. She gasped when she saw blood coming out Teenage Nayeon’s head. Apparently, the moment Kyung Wan lost consciousness, Teenage Nayeon received all the impact and her body couldn't take the blow, stumbled on the ground and bumped her head, which explains the blood.

The two younger girls were knocked unconscious.

Older Nayeon still tried to hold them but to no avail. She placed her hand to Kyung Wan’s wound but nothing was happening. Her tears overflowing nonstop to the scene before her eyes. The dull ache in her head and chest started to creep up in her system but chose not to prioritize herself.

The armoured men retreated after the girls got unconscious. At the same time, a passer-by arrived and called for help. What happened next passed by like a blur. People gathered around them while calling the authorities and ambulance. She wanted to see if they're still breathing, but couldn't bring herself to do so.

Older Nayeon didn’t know worse has yet to come.

A white car stopped in front of the scene. Older Nayeon watched as a couple, she’s guessing in their early forties, get out of it. The resemblance between the couple and Teenage Nayeon’s features were evident. Must be her parents. The mom started crying her heart out when she saw the horrendous situation of Teenage Nayeon. She cannot even look at them. On the other hand, the father was furious his veins started to get visible.

When they got a closer look of the younger girls, the man ordered their butler to take Teenage Nayeon to the nearest hospital. He was afraid her daughter might die due to excessive blood loss. The butler successfully brought Teenage Nayeon to the car and about to go back to get Kyung Wan. But what the man said something that shook Older Nayeon to the core.

“Just leave her.”

_What the hell?_

Older Nayeon got confused first, but eventually felt disgusted towards Teenage Nayeon’s father. How come he can stomach leaving someone literally bleeding out here? And to think she was her daughter’s best friend? What does he think she will feel after?

“But—“ the butler tried to contradict his master’s command.

“You have no rights to go against my decisions. Besides, if it wasn’t for that filthy girl, my daughter wouldn’t be in danger right now.” He took a glance at Kyung Wan lying on the ground, bathing in her own blood, then returned to the butler's eyes. “Hurry up!”

Older Nayeon stood up and tried to catch up on them to fight for Kyung Wan. But they moved so fast the only thing Older Nayeon could do was to knock on the car window, even though it wouldn’t make a difference. She decided not to come with them, for Kyung Wan needed someone who will look after her.

She went back to Kyung Wan. Her eyes were still closed, the blood on the ground and her shirt slowly dried up, her chest barely rises. She remains unmoving. Nayeon took a glance of her face and she could have sworn when she saw a tear from her eyes slowly escape. Nayeon felt her heart go broken.

Kyung Wan protected her best friend, but she was left alone to die instead.

The familiar sudden blurriness of things before her eyes happened again, like something was shifting. Due to unstable emotions for what happened to Kyung Wan, she lost her balance.

Her eyes fluttered open, and the first thing she saw the overlooking city below her. People looked so tiny, and the houses looked miniature ones made out of clay. She was at the top of a hill and she was alone. Her eyes averted behind her, and there was a big oak tree. The sound of its rustling leaves filled her ears.

Behind the tree, a woman appeared with a bandage wrapped on her head. She was wearing a floral dress and carrying white roses. Her face was pale and looked too thin for her liking. Nayeon squinted her eyes towards the woman, and surprised herself when it was the Teenage Nayeon, who grew old.

Teenage Nayeon looked exactly like Older Nayeon.

She’s starting to question everything she notices. How come Teenage Nayeon became an adult so suddenly? And why does she look like her? Most importantly, where’s Kyung Wan?

The moment Teenage Nayeon—who’s now a grown woman--knelt in front of a bamboo stick formed into a cross, stuck up in a pile of soil, grass and little flowers started to grow and bloom on the area of the soil, circulating it, she knew what happened to Kyung Wan.

She died saving the woman grieving for her right now.

She doesn’t entirely understand why, but the emotional connection she had with the younger girls seemed too strong she cannot help but to cry. Everything broke down to her aggressively, so unexpectedly. The similarity between her and a ticking bomb were too obvious. They’ll explode any minute from now.

“Hi,” Teenage Nayeon started off. “It’s my first time visiting you, I’m sorry. I just woke up.”

_What?_

It took a lot of her to sound fine, but her voice came out shaky. She wiped her tears when it fell. “I fell into a coma after that unfortunate day.”

Older Nayeon let out an exasperated sigh, as if she could breathe out the heaviness and sorrow she felt after hearing that. She tilted her head upwards, preventing her tears to fall harder. She never thought their attempt to celebrate a mere birthday can end up to something so tragic.

“It’s been a decade. I wonder what you look like now we're adults.” Teenage Nayeon wiped off the dried leaves that were brought by the air towards her direction. Her hand was trembling so much, like she still cannot believe her best friend's gone just like that. “I miss you. So much.”

Her tears flowed like waterfalls. Nonstop, rapid, loud. As if it could bring the time when everything was pure bliss. She cried the lights out of her, while whispering her questions to the deity why it has to be her, why things go wrong for the both of them, why they didn't make it in the end.

The best part of her every day was taken away from her. Now, she doesn’t know how to move.

Things changed. Everything spun around her. It brought her the familiar headache she had always known. This time though, it was more painful, more devastating, and more intense. She felt her head getting ripped. Older Nayeon stumbled backwards, different scenarios flashed in her head like a movie in a fast forward motion.

It all started from the Teenage Nayeon walking away from the top of the hill where Kyung Wan lies. The way she stopped crying over the incident that caused her best friend’s demise and her falling into a coma. The way she stopped looking back and visiting her makeshift grave. The way life continued flowing in Teenage Nayeon’s world. The way she found her other half, with her parents’ approval. The way she built a family with someone else. The way she forgot about the best part of her every day from her teenage years. The way she moved on. The way she died peacefully.

Now, she’s certain those images even from before were memories. It was the life of Teenage Nayeon, with and without Kyung Wan. Those were memories of her, from the time she was born until she died and reincarnated.

And when she got her second lifetime, she was born as the Nayeon who found herself alone in that godforsaken place.

Nayeon, in a mysterious yet special way, remembered all the things she forgot in her past life. Her past memories woke up from deep slumber.

Her eyes opened slowly, just like the way her eyes opened the very first time she woke up in that unknown world, just like the way she felt like she woke up after hundreds of years. The only difference now was that she remembered all the things she needed to remember from her past life. She had Kyung Wan who sacrificed her life to continue hers.

Kyung Wan.

In the middle of her mindless dreaming, something in the back of her mind keeps tickling her, like it needed the attention it could possibly get, and it rings.

The sudden headache whenever Jeongyeon and her touched a topic they probably shouldn’t have. The warmth whenever Jeongyeon looks at her. They familiarity she feels with Jeongyeon, with the sense of certainty and security. The feeling they could have met long before.

Although she doesn’t know what to expect, Nayeon stood up to look for Jeongyeon. She got more determined than ever, because she knows Jeongyeon is the only way for her unanswered questions.

**DAY 81:**

Almost a week.

Nayeon searched for the places where she thought Jeongyeon could have stayed for days. Her feet brought her to the houses they slept in but silence greeted her. She went back to the park where they first met but it's just the big wilted tree welcomed her.

She was nearly losing hope, until a certain establishment suddenly came into her mind. In an instant, she found herself running to the direction of that place.

Her eyes wandered to the only establishment that has life in the whole place. Its name was still written in the plainest font she could ever know. The leaves, branches, dirt, and cobwebs around it visibly increase. It looks abandoned now, but it still encourages someone to take a step inside. Nayeon was in front of the old fashioned bookstore.

The moment her foot step inside, she never felt more alive. Everything almost remained the same. Hundreds of books, vintage vibe, ancient atmosphere, the board with opened books stuck on them with wilted flowers for aesthetic purposes and bookshelves with cobwebs on top.

But the one caught Nayeon’s attention the most was the only difference appeared. She was still wearing a white dress, her long brown hair that grew passed her shoulders, her porcelain smooth skin, and vibe that gives off divinity.

Jeongyeon was sitting by near the table with an opened book in front of her. In the middle of savoring her cup of coffee, which was suspended in the air near her lips, her gaze averted to Nayeon who was standing in front of her.

“Nayeon?” Surprised was an understatement when she saw her, almost tearing up for unknown reason at all. She knew she may have hurt her in more ways than one, so it was entirely unexpected for Nayeon to show up suddenly. “What do you need?”

In an instant, Jeongyeon stood up on her feet with Nayeon holding her arms in both sides. They were looking at each other, and the taller girl almost lost it again, if it weren't for Nayeon’s tears escaping in her eyes. “Have we met before?”

Nayeon could have sworn she felt Jeongyeon stiffened to her question. It was funny, in a way that Jeongyeon didn’t even flinch to her touch, but a mere, simple question froze her. That, alone, was a response she wasn't ready for. But it needs to be addressed, and should roll out from Jeongyeon’s tongue. “Please. Nayeon pleaded.

“Yes.” Her shoulders started to relax and her eyes were rooted on the ground again. Nayeon’s breathing almost stopped. But she has a final question before completely losing it.

“Were you Kyung Wan?”

Don’t ask if you’re not ready for answers.

She may not be ready, but she knew what she wanted and needed. To keep everything in its proper places, to keep her sanity, to be aware of the things she needed to let go, if there’s any.

Jeongyeon’s hand reached up for her cheek, wiping her tears away. As always, her hand was soft and delicate, like she was too pure and innocent for this world. She almost closed her eyes, savoring the moment she knew would never last long. In a second, scenarios entered her mind.

Nayeon entered a dimension that looks like what she had before with her past life memories. She decided not to interfere, and watched the whole thing unfold before her eyes. She looked straight ahead and found Jeongyeon.

The difference between the Jeongyeon in this dimension was she has short black hair, just little above her shoulders, wearing a white-striped navy blue long sleeved blazer paired with slacks in the same colour. Most importantly, she was giving off a vibe Nayeon can’t name. Or to put it into something a little convincing, a vibe she tried not to name.

Three unknown girls were situated in beside her. The tallest one with straight brown hair that passed her chest was in a white long sleeved button down shirt under a navy blue vest, striped necktie, and slacks in navy blue as well.

In front of them, a woman in short brown hair, slightly tanned skin, a little shorter than Jeongyeon and the rest of the girls, in her black off shoulder long sleeved dress stood.

Nayeon tilted her head. The woman in front of them screamed so much jurisdiction and supremacy. Her prowess as a leader gives her the idea that she can do whatever she wanted, despite the consequences it may bring. Like you have to follow her orders, or just perish right there and then. She was godly rough and innocent at the same time.

“I’ll give you a hundred days, Jeongyeon.”

Jeongyeon bowed her head, as if ashamed of the task given to her. The tallest woman took a glance over her direction, silently checking her up. While the other women looked like they just don’t really care.

When the leader turned her back on them and suddenly disappeared into thin air, the tension dramatically dropped, as if they were all holding on to their breath. But it brought the opposite to Nayeon. How did she disappear just like that? Before she could think of possible reasons, the other two women looked at Jeongyeon.

“We’ll go ahead, Jeongyeon.” The long medium brown haired woman told her immediately. She was glam in her white long sleeved button down shirt with black necktie and black slacks as well, but wearing a black blazer suited in her fit.

“We need to collect more souls.” This time, the girl with long straight black hair that passed her shoulders, cut with full bangs and Japanese princess style on the side of her face, answered. The haltered sky blue-striped navy blue crop top that exposed her bare shoulders looked good on her, Nayeon thought. She was in her slacks with the same design as her top.

Wait. _Souls?_

“Take care, Sana-unnie, Momo-unnie.” The tallest girl in the room answered and bid them goodbye. Jeongyeon seemed to be spacing out, bothered by the words of the first girl who walked out, probably.

“So ironic, Tzuyu-yah.” The brown haired one let out a giggle, for Nayeon guessed was Sana. Momo stifled a laugh, as if mocking her. She turned her back on them and started walking, followed by Momo. All that's left was Jeongyeon, Tzuyu, and Nayeon who seemed to be the viewer again this time.

Jeongyeon sighed for the nth time and Tzuyu looked at her pitifully. With silence filled the room, Tzuyu spoke. “What do you plan to do?”

“I don’t know.” Jeongyeon answered, still confused from the look on her face. Her hands kept balling into a fist, a sign Nayeon took she’s more than bothered.

The tallest girl in the room walked back and forth, as if Jeongyeon’s problem was hers and its making her head ache more than it should. Or maybe, she was just tired as everybody else. Since she had always thought that problems were made to solve, not made to be run away from.

“Are you still waiting for her?”

 _Waiting for who?_ Nayeon thought.

“I never stopped.” Her voice was quiet and weak, almost too fragile for them to hold. Nayeon haven’t seen this side of her and it’s making her feel things.

“But now is the right time to stop, unnie. All you have to do is to collect her soul and both of you will ascend. Just not together maybe, but rest peacefully for forever.” The patience in Tzuyu’s voice is slowly thinning out.

“You don’t understand—“

“It’s you who doesn’t understand.” The other girl snapped, raised her voice unexpectedly using a tone laced with emotions between being worried and being tired. “We’re not mortals anymore. We were given a new job as a punishment for the sins we committed before. This task given to you will be the last one, and you’ll be free. Don’t you like that?”

Her response was silence. Jeongyeon knew she was right. She was always right, but she just chose to confine herself in the walls of her own make beliefs, as if that will help her at all. Tzuyu continued. “Make up your fucking mind. It’s been a hundred of years!”

The tears threatening to fall in Jeongyeon’s eyes finally made its way out, and Tzuyu never regret anything in her past life more than that. But she knew her unnie needs to wake up right now. Jeongyeon’s seconds away from breaking down. She aggressively wiped her tears. “I’ll always come back to her.”

The taller girl sighs. Her part here was done. “There’s nothing wrong with being selfish sometimes. Besides, we never want to see Deity Jihyo raising hell again.”

It was the last straw Tzuyu let out before leaving Jeongyeon, hopeless and cornered. The fact that people are involved in her last task and the world doesn’t necessarily revolves around them were something she overlooked.

She was busy thinking about her, waiting for her, prioritizing her that she lost herself in the process. And now, she’s suffering for a century because of the act she never knew was a sin.

_Whose soul Jeongyeon needs to take? Is it the same person who she has been waiting for? What is she?_

Everything was too much for Nayeon to take in. She was taking her time to absorb the fact that Jeongyeon wasn’t an angel, living for a hundred of years already, collecting souls as a job, when things got blurry again. The environment she was in shifted. When she opened her eyes, she was in a hospital room.

Her eyes wandered into the whole white room. It was dim, with the only lampshade situated at the top of bedside table as the source of light. The curtains were closed but she can tell it was dawn. She took a glance in the hospital bed and found two women.

She cannot clearly identify them due to lack of light. But the first woman has a black wavy hair, wearing her casual clothes. By casual clothes, she meant by oversized white hoodie, checkered yellow and black pants. She was sleeping by the side of the bed while holding the hand of the unconscious patient.

On the other hand, the patient’s image was kind of blurry for Nayeon’s vision. All she can see was a bandage wrapped on her head, a tube that provides air for breathing, and few bruises on her arms.

Everything was silent except the sound of the monitor, indicating the patient’s heartbeat.

Nayeon was busy staring at them, trying to recollect some memories if she had known them before because something twitched in her head, until the door opened and lights went on.

A blonde, short haired girl who’s shorter than her in terms of height arrived. In a dirty white long skirt with black and white polka dotted jacket and tote bag, she closed the door without making a noise and walked up to the sleeping woman in checkered pants. She gently tapped her shoulder that causes the other one to wake up.

“Chaeng...” she sleepily looked at the girl. Then both of them looked at the woman lying in bed, as if checking if there were some changes. Nayeon could only observe them.

“Go home for now, Dahyun-unnie. You must be tired.” Chaeng, in which the woman named Dahyun called her, told her while putting down her bag in the vacant sofa at the corner of the room. She walked back in front of Dahyun without tearing her gaze from the patient in the hospital bed.

She sighed. The heaviness in her eyes was so evident she almost fell asleep standing. “Will you be al—“

Dahyun stopped talking when she noticed Chaeyoung’s eyes grew wider, at the same time her eyebrows almost meet. She whipped her head to the woman lying in bed and saw how her index finger moved.

“Oh my god!”

Both of them shrieked in surprised, unable to move or say anything for a second. Dahyun was the first one to recover and told Chaeyoung to stay for a while as she calls for the doctor assigned for the patient. She ran fast and Chaeyoung was left alone, checking if what she saw was real.

The atmosphere suddenly turned upside down for Nayeon knows whatever reason it may be. It was obvious the patient was in a coma, and she wondered how long she has been in a deep sleep. Anxious, she walked over the patient and attempted to look at her face clearly.

When she got near, her insides felt like it was melting like a candle, with a small fire turning into blue flames which was the hottest of them all. Her body felt burning; starting from her chest, continually dissipates to her fingertips. She clutches it when she felt how her heart throbbed too loud it almost escaped her ribcage. Her breathing hitched at the sight of the woman lying in bed.

It was her.

She saw herself lying in bed, with a bandage wrapped on her head, a tube that provides air for breathing, and few bruises on her arms. She doesn't quiet understand, but the sight in front of her is making her breathing worse, while another finger of that woman moved.

Her hand slowly reached for the patient’s own, but before she could, everything shifted. She opened her eyes so suddenly like she had a nightmare. Her gasp was loud like she was drowned in the ocean, only to be brought back to where she is right now.

In the godforsaken place where no one was alive. In the old fashioned bookstore. In the hands of the woman who saved her in her past life. In front of Jeongyeon.

The taller woman’s eyes longed for her, stared for her as if weighing how will she react to the revelations laid before her. Her eyes mirrored fear, dismay, and uneasiness. At this point, she was left with no option but to do what she needed to.

There’s one thing left.

The words she’s been longing to tell her were sitting in the tip of her tongue, waiting to get rolled out but her feelings were eating her. She hasn’t felt fear this intense, even when Deity Jihyo got mad at her 63 years ago. But that's another story to tell.

Nayeon broke the silence. The question she never thought Nayeon would ask her. “What the hell?”

Jeongyeon snickered. This time, not because it doesn’t entirely suited her being the ‘angel’. More like, she definitely agree. Just what the hell and why things are have never been easy for them. Her hand automatically reached up to Nayeon’s face. She tucked the loose strands of hair in her ear. “Yeah, I know.”

Nayeon almost trembled at Jeongyeon’s touch. Her mind almost went rigid when she forced herself to focus on the things they needed to talk about. How she missed her, actually. “Why are they punishing you?”

The other woman sighed. Her hand free fall on her side. There was a slight hint of relief and resignation in her face. She reminded herself silently that there’s no turning back. Nayeon deserves the truth. “I committed a mortal sin.”

“What sin?” Nayeon unbelievably looked at her. She doesn’t understand how come sacrificing oneself can be counted as a sin? If saving someone makes her a sinner, she’d gladly accept her punishment.

“I intervened something I shouldn’t have.” Her eyes averted to the ground, readying herself to explain further. “The crows you were seeing ever since, they’re psychopomps.”

“A what?” Nayeon might be exaggerated, but she didn’t know something this weird will happen to her and Jeongyeon.

“Psychopomps. They are guides of the souls when people die.” She held her cold hands, as if it can actually ease the confusion and worry building up inside Nayeon, as if it can help her absorb everything. “You were supposed to be dead a long time ago, and never get resurrected.”

If there was one thing Nayeon could be thankful for the most, it would probably be her parents who gave her a simple yet comfortable life, her friends who always take care of her, despite being the careless one and being the accident prone. If it weren't for them, she wouldn't know how happy life could be.

But right now, hearing from Jeongyeon that she’s supposed to be gone a long time ago was surreal and unbelievable. She doesn’t really recall doing something illegal or bad or whatever immoral acts to be punished for not getting a life after life. 

“You’re in the middle of nowhere, Nayeon. This is where your soul flew after falling into a coma.”

Nayeon doesn’t remember, but the way she fell into a coma was the same way where Jeongyeon got shot, where she also fell into a coma in her past life. She was on her way to school, hence the school uniform. Then the unfortunate happened. Armored men. Cars. Ransom. Held at gunpoint. Head bumped onto the ground. That explains the painless wound and almost dried up blood in her head when she woke up in this place.

“History repeats itself.” She added.

But the thing is, Jeongyeon wasn’t there anymore to protect her.

“You are the heaven in this earth because you're not supposed to be here.”

Deceased souls wander around in the middle of nowhere, where no one will recognize them, no one will know them, no one will see them. They did not know yet, but staying there means practically waiting for reapers to collect them and guide them to the afterlife.

“And I’m here to reap your soul.” Nayeon inhaled sharply with Jeongyeon’s choice of words. “That would mean I’ll be free from my punishment, and you’ll pass away from the real world.”

Jeongyeon’s tears fall. She knew the things she should have done a long time ago, but can’t bring herself to do so. The right to do whatever she wanted, the free will mortals have was taken away from her a long time ago. Just because she interrupted a supposed to be tragic incident to save someone else.

She suffered for years, waited for years to see Nayeon this close, to hold her this close, to be with her. But she was never selfish to take Nayeon away from people who love her. Most importantly, she was never greedy to take Nayeon’s bright future just to be with someone like her, if the deities permit.

“You deserve to live. I can’t take that away from you.” Jeongyeon insisted.

“What happens when you failed with your last job?” Nayeon asked.

The last thing Jeongyeon would want to tell her was the consequences of failing her last job. She knew what she wanted and that was the opposite of what she needed to. It may sound martyr and dumb, but it was for Nayeon so she doesn’t really mind.

“Whatever it may be, I’ll choose to be with you.”

Nayeon pulled Jeongyeon into a tight hug. Her arms wrapped around Jeongyeon’s body with her head rested in her chest, as if listening to her heartbeat. A tight hug full of promises they would do anything to keep. A tight hug that screams finality with her decision of staying with her. A tight hug that gives off warmth that she doesn’t want to get rid off for forever.

She believes Jeongyeon was her miracle. She saved her.

But Jeongyeon already made a decision, and no one can change her mind. Even Nayeon.

**DAY 98:**

Nayeon understands everything now.

From the accident she met in the real world to the way she ended up in the middle of nowhere, because technically, she isn't gone yet. Just unconscious and her soul wandered everywhere, looking for a place to stay temporarily.

From the way they already met in their past lives to the way they met in this lifetime, even though it’s not entirely the same. The bond they had years ago found its way back into them as if they weren’t years apart, as if everything were back the way it should be.

From her assumption of Jeongyeon being an angel to her confirmation about her real identity and her job.

From the punishment the deities gave Jeongyeon for something she thought was for the good but the opposite to the way Jeongyeon has been suffering for a century already, or maybe more.

From the difficulty of choosing the right choice to the selflessness taking over for Nayeon’s sake. Jeongyeon considers everything Nayeon has in the real world, which makes her job difficult, together with emotional attachments they knew were invisibly there.

She understands now and it hurts her just by mere thinking of Jeongyeon being alone while she waits without an ounce of assurance she will come back.

And now that she’s here, she’s torn between the options that will result to their epilogue.

It has been days after the truth unveiled in front of Nayeon. If she were to decide, she wouldn’t hesitate to make up for the lost years. She may be the different one from the earlier Nayeon, but the feeling of being secured and safe with Jeongyeon was what she actually needed. It was more than enough.

So, they had this silent agreement not to talk about it for a while. She wanted to ask further, but she prefers to spend her days with Jeongyeon blissfully. And the other girl wholeheartedly obliged.

In their usual mornings, Nayeon would open her eyes with the sight of Jeongyeon an inch away from her, sleeping peacefully. She would stare at her for a few minutes, thinking how someone can sacrifice almost everything in this world for her. How can someone be that loving and not asking anything in return?

She would even tuck few loose strands of hair behind her ears, and Jeongyeon would wake up. She’d give a smile so warmth, like the way the sun shines above them. A kiss on her forehead will be given to her as a way of greeting her ‘good morning’ and Nayeon wouldn’t want anything else after.

Afternoons came for them, and Nayeon’s heart never stopped racing whenever Jeongyeon does small gestures that meant the world for her. She would pick out the clothes she wanted to wear for the day, and Jeongyeon doesn’t forget to compliment her the way she wanted to be praised. She would give out the last piece of food they're sharing, and Jeongyeon would refuse because she knew she wanted it.

Both of them will wait for the sunset with Nayeon’s head on her shoulders. All the while looking at their intertwined fingers in secrecy and she would wonder how come a person’s hand can be perfectly made for her. She always wonders how the spaces between her fingers were carved to perfection for Jeongyeon’s only, even though they hold hands the entire day like it’s the only thing that matters.

During their evenings, when everything is cold and dark, Jeongyeon is simply the soft and warm for Nayeon. They would tell each other stories about the things they did when they haven’t met yet in this lifetime. Nayeon would cheekily smile at Jeongyeon whenever she talks in her default pout. It amazes her seeing Jeongyeon be talkative at different times.

Nayeon, being a natural mischievous, will purposely tell Jeongyeon she cannot sleep when she’s literally seconds away from drifting off. In return, Jeongyeon would pull her close like she always does, pat her head, and then stroke her hair after. She has been singing the same song over and over again but Nayeon still thinks falling asleep hearing her voice was one of the best moments she ever had.

It was a cycle. Every waking day of their lives in the middle of nowhere after the revelations were full of laughter and happiness. They were contented and fine. But tonight, it was kind of different.

As usual, Nayeon would whine at Jeongyeon and request her to sing. Without wasting any second, Nayeon closed the space between them and wrapped her arms around her, resting her head to her chest. Jeongyeon sighed but hugged her back anyway, tighter even.

_The other night, dear, as I lay sleeping_

_I dreamed I held you in my arms_

_When I awoke, dear, I was mistaken_

_So I hung my head and I cried_

She furrowed her eyebrows when an unfamiliar song escaped from Jeongyeon’s lips. It was a different one, a whole lot different one. She doesn’t really mind at first, but the hug Jeongyeon’s giving her is getting tighter by the second. It was getting tight like she wanted to say something but cannot bring herself to do. It was getting tight like she wanted Nayeon to feel whatever it is.

Nayeon raised her head to look at her eyes, but Jeongyeon was too fast she looked up for some reasons. She blinked too fast and cannot look at Nayeon straight. She even rubbed her eyes.

“Why did you sing a different song?” Nayeon tentatively asked.

“Nothing.” She simply answered, and looked down on her. “Don’t you like it?”

“No, it’s okay. I like it. I just...” She raised her hand to touch Jeongyeon’s cheek. “Is there any problem?”

Her hand stopped caressing Jeongyeon’s cheek when she saw how her lips started to form into a gentle smile. She found it so soft and endearing, and she smiled back.

“Nothing.” Jeongyeon smiled again. She pulled her again to give the tightest hug possible, the tightest hug she could ever give to someone. Jeongyeon’s chin was rested at the top of Nayeon’s head. “Stay in my arms as long as you need. Rest your heart and mind with me.”

Her heart didn’t race this time. Instead, she found peace inside. Everything was so calm like the vast ocean, yet she experienced a glimpse of euphoria like she was in a cloud nine. Total opposites, but that’s what she wanted all along with Jeongyeon.

_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine_

_You make me happy when skies are gray_

_You'll never know, dear, how much I love you_

_Please don't take my sunshine away_

Nayeon drifted off to sleep so she wasn’t able to hear the way Jeongyeon’s voice cracked when she sang the last line. She wasn’t able to see how Jeongyeon exerted so much effort to keep her voice stable despite having emotional breakdown. She wasn’t able to feel the lightest kiss given by Jeongyeon, as her tears fell at the same time her lips touched her hair.

Don’t they deserve a soft epilogue?

**DAY 100:**

It was impossible.

No matter how an individual struggle or stop for a moment, the world will never stop with them. It may be just a concept for the things that grow old, but time never stops. It will never stop for anyone.

Even for them.

She looked at Nayeon beside her. They were sitting at the edge of the rooftop of the tallest abandoned building they found near the place they slept in last night. As usual, they decided to watch the sunset. Hands intertwined. Head rested on her shoulder. Serene. Tranquil. Everything’s enough.

“It has been a hundred days since I woke up in this place.” Nayeon chuckled and raised her head to look at Jeongyeon. “Glad I found you.”

She smiled back at Nayeon when she gave her a toothy grin. Then proceeded to rest her head on her shoulders. Without further ado, Jeongyeon did what she wanted to do since they got in there.

_Even if night and day passes, even if time passes_

_Remember that I will always be by your side_

She looked up again with eyebrow raised. “Are you trying to make me fall asleep?”

“Of course not.” She let out a heavy sigh. “I just wanted to sing a song for you for the last time.”

Nayeon’s smile faded. The happiness and contentment in her eyes were replaced with worry and fear. She gripped Jeongyeon’s hand tighter, but the other woman loses hers and let go eventually.

“What do you mean?”

“Remember my deadline? Today is the 100th day, Nayeon.”

Her throat runs dry. She should have expected this. She should have expected something worse. Of course, how can they live happily without something bad in return? She’s stupid to think of that.

“Oh,” She chuckled but it came out bitter than it should be. “Take me with you, then.”

Jeongyeon felt like her head hurts. She knew how persistent and hard-headed Nayeon could get, but it shouldn’t be this way. She couldn’t entirely blame her though because she left a very important detail. “I can’t. You have a life outside of this place. I don’t want to be selfish.”

“But we could have given it a try, don’t you think?” Nayeon was getting frantic. The thought of waking up to a world without Jeongyeon was leaving her in need of oxygen. Jeongyeon reached out for her hand and kissed the back of it gently, all along having her gaze glued at Nayeon’s glistening eyes.

“Remember when you asked me what were my dreams are?” She gently smiled. A smile saying this might be the first and last time she will hear this. “You were my dream. It has always been you.”

“Jeong...” Nayeon called her name softly. Her voice sounded like it was getting broken any minute.

Jeongyeon extended her hand to reach her face. Her thumb rubbed across Nayeon’s cheek when a tear escape from her sad eyes. She smiled again. “I’m fine here. You can go back.”

“You’re insane!” Her voice raised an octave. She stood up and faced her. Unexpectedly, her tears fell one by one. Invisible thorns have been clutching her heart for who knows how long. She held Jeongyeon in her cold hands. “No, I won’t leave you again.”

Jeongyeon attempted to blink the tears away. The tremble in her lips were evident Nayeon almost gave up on her knees seeing that. “It’s okay, you won’t remember me any way.”

“What?” She stopped on her tracks. Her senses have been warning her that the other woman wasn’t telling everything yet but she chose to ignore. Now that they’re here, she was right. Instincts never lie.

“If you live and I fail, I’ll cease to exist.”

And she should have expected the worst of all because truthfully, they just can’t be together no matter how hard they try. That’s that.

“My entire existence will vanish into thin air and no memories or traces of me will get left behind.”

The supply of oxygen in her bloodstream was temporarily stopped for she cannot catch her breath with the thought of forgetting Jeongyeon completely. She didn’t run for miles, but she felt the other woman getting slipped away from her fingertips for light years away.

Nayeon wailed the lights out of her. Her hand clutches her chest where her heart was positioned, hopes for the bleeding inside her to stop, to never return at all. Her whole face was soaked with tears but her eyes never left Jeongyeon’s even for a moment. She was afraid she’ll be gone without memorizing what she actually looked like. Jeongyeon...

_Her Jeongyeon..._

On the other hand, she may not be expressive with gestures and words, but Jeongyeon wanted to ease all the pain away they were both feeling. She has no plans of shedding even a drop of her tears, but the pain doubled in her chest seeing the other girl crying for her.

She remembered the promises she kept through the years. She told herself to look for her. Then she’ll protect and love her the same way she did in their first lives. And this is what she was doing right now. Too bad, the only way to do that was in a form of painful goodbye.

Silently, she asked the deities if the sin she committed was too much for them to experience unbearable pain in return. It was her sin and she paid for it for years to be free, but why is Nayeon getting hurt as well? She deserves so much more.

“You could have told me...” Nayeon uttered in a small voice.

She doesn’t want to look at her tear-stained face, but she doesn’t have any choice for this might be the last chance for her. She answered her. “I’m afraid you’ll get hurt.”

“I’m already hurting!” Jeongyeon noticed the way Nayeon took a step back. She forced herself not to ask Nayeon to come back for the hopes of getting everything the easy way.

“I’m sorry. I just wanted to love you freely,” A tear escaped from Jeongyeon’s eyes but she immediately wiped it away. Maybe because she felt the sting in her skin or simply she doesn’t want Nayeon to see it. “But maybe that was too much to ask for.”

“Please don’t let me go.” Now that Nayeon heard what she wanted to hear from Jeongyeon, she took it as a sign that they met in the middle with reciprocated feelings. All they need to do now is to try. With tears almost dried up in her cheeks, she held Jeongyeon’s hands and beg. “You’re my home.”

She wanted to try. She wanted to know every possible twist and turns that would lead them to the ending they hoped for. But how can they do that when trying was nearly impossible? When silence speaks too much? When the inevitable was laid in front of them? When everything doesn’t work for them?

It felt like she was looking for something that wasn’t even there in the first place. The most painful part? Trying will only lead them to nowhere. They cannot do anything about it.

“I may be your home, but I’m not where you belong.”

Nayeon went into Jeongyeon for a hug. Her arms were tightly wrapped around the other woman’s torso while her head was in her chest. She inhaled sharply, as if taking everything Jeongyeon has to offer. The familiar stab in chest was felt once more when Jeongyeon’s arms enveloped her body into an embrace. Her cheek was rested on Nayeon’s temples.

_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine_

_You make me happy when skies are gray_

_You'll never know, dear, how much I love you_

_Please don't take my sunshine away_

The voice which kept her mind at peace every night. The hug which tells her not to let go. The hands which always cared for her. The stares which created chaos in her heart. The woman she ever loved...

The promise she made to herself which tells her to remember everything she can.

Jeongyeon cupped her cheek which made Nayeon raised her head. If it was possible, Nayeon could cry an ocean at the sight of Jeongyeon with tears on her eyes and smile on her lips. It was a question for her how can she still smile at situations like this. But she remembered it was Jeongyeon. Of course, she was her Jeongyeon.

“You’ll be fine without me.”

She didn’t answer. They were used to silence as response for the things that doesn’t necessarily needed words. But Nayeon felt like she needed to respond even though it wasn’t a question in the first place. So she closed the spaces between them little by little.

The world stopped rotating for a while. The seas were calm and the clouds above continued to roar. The concept of space and time remained unknown. But in that very moment, it was just Nayeon and Jeongyeon.

She may not feel it, but from Jeongyeon’s feet going up, her body started to disintegrate into thin air.

Nayeon was slowly going in. She ignored the growing pain inside her chest.

They both closed their eyes. Before her lips meet hers, a tear was dropped to the ground.

It was the beginning of something new.

But also the beginning of one’s end.

Her eyes fluttered open slowly, as if she just woke up after a hundreds of years. She blinked once again before her eyebrows knotted. The first thing she noticed was the white ceiling above her. A familiar being sound on her side that indicates a heartbeat was ringing somewhere inside the room.

A loud gasped was heard on her side.

“Oh my god!" She heard few grunts. “Stay still, I’ll call the doctor. Chaeng, look after her.”

She blinked a few times after hearing the sound of opening and closing of a door. It took her a certain amount of effort look where the voice came from. A familiar girl with short blonde hair and mole under the side of her lips greeted her.

“Nayeon-unnie, you’re awake. It’s been almost 15 years.”

It felt different. The kind of different that something was missing. This girl was telling the truth, but shouldn’t be the one she sees first after opening her eyes. Her heart knows it. But who?

“You were in a coma for 15 years. It’s okay, don’t talk for a while. Let’s wait for the doctor.”

Before she could try to utter some words, she heard the opening of the door again. She’s expecting someone in a lab gown and checks her up, but a new woman showed up instead.

Clad in a white classy dress, with brown shoulder length hair and full bangs, kind eyes, and moles on the bridge of her nose and above her upper lip, she gave her a gummy smile she knew she's familiar with.

“It’s me, Mina.” Mina brushed her hair with her fingers. But why does she feel different? Like it should be someone else doing it for her? “Welcome back, love.”

There’s the familiar growing pain in her chest again. She knew it wasn’t connected to the fact she just woke up after more than a decade. But it felt like a piece was torn off in her broken heart. It felt like something was wrong.

She stared at Mina. Yes, she remembered her. They’re together for years. They were childhood friends turned into lovers. But there was someone else. Someone else she should not be forgetting. A nagging feeling in her heart didn’t stop until the doctor came.

The doctor checked her up and advised her for the things she needed to do. But her mind wanders still to that certain unanswered question. A tickling feeling at the back of her mind was signalling her that something needs to be awakened.

Is it possible to miss someone you never met?

That’s exactly what she feels.

Her eyes darted at the sofa in the corner of the room. There placed a brown leather journal with black string for added security. Her forehead knotted because she doesn’t remember anyone owning something so old fashioned. And that made her want to lay her hand on that journal fast.

When everything was good, she asked Mina to hand her the journal. The moment her hand get a hold of it, her heart thumped so loud it was nerve-wrecking. She slowly opened it in the middle part. The first thing she read was a name.

_Her Jeongyeon._

_My own heaven in this earth._

_My miracle._

**Author's Note:**

> If you're here, thank you so much! This is my first full pledge English Twice AU! And I wrote it using a genre I have little knowledge of, so feel free to message me on my stan twitter account @dearestwice. Or you can leave a message/question in my cc. The link is in my stan acc as well.
> 
> Also, I believe the trigger warnings are enough for this fic. 
> 
> 'Til my next AU. :)
> 
> Songs:  
> After Moon - TWICE  
> You Are My Sunshine - Moira dela Torre version


End file.
